Baby Shopping
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: Bower,kadex, and chris go baby shopping. How i think the bowser first seven kids were made. Bowser mpreg.


Christ Koopa, Bowser Koopa, and Kaydex the tiger were out walking through the mall.

Well, out waddling through the mall would be much more accurate.

You see all three men were sporting large, swollen, stretched out bellies typical of a sevenlet pregnancy that had progressed very deep into the third trimester.

It was a wonder that all three of them weren't bedridden at this point!

The three of them were on their way to the Maternity Ware store that had just opened up.

Given their condition all three expectant mothers were in desperate need of a few things.

They all just hoped the store would have something in their...um...'size'.

"After this let's hit up the food court," Bowser rumbled, his belly audibly gurgling, "I've got a craving for pizza and ice cream like you wouldn't believe."

"I want thai food," Kay purred.

"I'll have everything," Christ added in, running a hand through his black hair.

All three laughed at this, absentmindedly rubbing their giant pregnant middles.

It looks like all three of them were trying to conceal a small boulder underneath their shirts!

When they got to the store they walked in, trying to find clothes that would suit each of their individual needs.

After a few minutes a sales girl approached them.

She was a friendly looking puma with long brown hair.

Judging by the look on her face though, she had no idea where to start with these three.

"Hi there! My name is Michelle. Is there anything I can help you find…erm…gentlemen?" she was clearly nervous.

It wasn't every day three heavily pregnant men strolled into her store. "How far along are you all?"

Christ chimed in, "33 weeks. We're all carrying 7," the black haired koopa said, rubbing his middle tenderly.

"I'm looking for some swim wear, Bowser want's a leotard for his maternity yoga class, and Kay here is looking for overalls I think." The other two men nodded.

"O…OK," she said. She pointed out the areas of the store where they could all pick out what they were looking for.

First she helped bowser pick out something simple, and stretchy, from their selection of leotards. Then she went to Kay to help him find a cute pair of overalls. It was a little difficult given his size, but she gave him a few XXXL pairs to try on.

She found Christ looking at Bikini Bottoms, debating on colors. "You should really try them on first before you decide which one you like the best." She blushed, "They always look different once you finally get them on.

Christ chuckled and nodded. "You're right, where are the fitting rooms?"

"Your friends just went back there," Michelle pointed to the a doorway in the corner. Christ nodded and followed, taking a few of his selections with him. The koopa walked through the store, heading back to the fitting rooms.

He walked back and immediately heard the sounds of struggle coming from two of the occupied stalls. "Are you guys alright in there?" He asked.

Kay was seated on a bench in his fitting room, his massive belly splaying his legs wide. It was impossible to lean forward so he had to step into the legs of his overalls, and then lean sideways until he could hook the suspenders with his claw. "Ooooff." Kay grunted "I'm doing ok in here. Should only be a second."

Christ went into a room right when Bowser was stepping out of his. The King Koopa was squeezed into a form fitting purple leotard. His massive belly sticking out in front of him.

"Looking good Bowser," Kay grinned, opening his door and stepping into the common area. His overalls were bulging, but the seems were holding his belly in check. The big tiger murred and looked over himself in the mirror. Sure he was huge and round, but the pregnant tiger never felt more attractive.

"You too tiger," Bowser smiled, "Looks like you've been busy down at the stud farm." Bower winked and Kay blushed with a huge grin. Just then the door to Christ's room opened and the black haired Koopa stepped out wearing what looked like a hot pink speedo.

"I think this one is a winner," Christ said, stepping between his friends. They all looked at themselves in the large mirror, admiring their pregnant forms. Christ reached out, and rubbed the bellies of his friends, who in turn did the same to him. The three murred happily, feeling their babies kick inside them. It actually got to be rather arousing for all three, with Christ in danger of popping out of his swim suit. A noticeable tent of fabric was pitching in Kay's overalls.

"Heh…I think we should get changed before we make a scene," Kay laughed, rubbing his belly against Christ's.

"You're right, I'm hungry too." Bowser rumbled.

Christ nodded, "Yeah, lets pay and then hit the food court. My cravings are getting to be unbearable."

The three struggled back into their street clothes, paid for their selections, and then waddled down to the food court, eager to feed the little broods that were growing inside them. 


End file.
